


【利艾】不惧冷

by FuuuY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuuuY/pseuds/FuuuY
Summary: 潜伏在马莱的利威尔偶遇到一个负伤兵。





	【利艾】不惧冷

利威尔走在队伍的末尾，他不像其他人一样对马莱的新鲜玩意儿感到好奇。不过，与其说是不感兴趣，倒不如说是自己心神不定。利威尔时刻都在替那人担心，从他独自离开帕拉迪岛的那天开始。他消失得毫无痕迹，时间过了这么久也杳无音讯。

一个人，擅闯敌营，还没给个消息。

可恶的臭小鬼。

利威尔咬牙切齿握紧了拳头，没见着迎面走来的人，与其擦肩相撞。那人连同拐杖一起跌倒在地，他狼狈地匍匐着，长发散乱深深地埋着头，断肢慌乱地挪动，双手无措地在地面摸索，忽然间碰到了坚硬的木头。

“抱歉。”利威尔单膝着地，给他递拐杖。男人撑着拐杖艰难地起身，单凭一只脚太难支撑他全身的重量了，眼看着他即将摔倒，利威尔眼疾手快地扶住他的手肘。他听到男人嘶哑的声音。

“谢谢。”

利威尔默默注视他趔趔趄趄远去的身影，直到被走了大老远又跑回来的韩吉叫住才回过神。

“喂，我说利威尔，一转眼你人都没了。你在看什么呢这么认真，不会看上哪个美女了吧？”韩吉揶揄他。

利威尔眼皮抽搐，刚想开口骂她就听见韩吉低声说：“现在这种情况还是聚在一起为好，不要走散了。虽然说我不担心你会被欺负，但我也得保证马莱人民的安全。”

利威尔勾唇道：“知道了。不过，请允许我再拥有一次单独行动的机会。”

“做什么啊？”

“找一只流浪猫。”

“哈？”

利威尔面露狰狞，周身仿佛还有黑气冒出。韩吉不知道他什么时候这么有爱心了，还会关心流浪猫。再说了，这个表情真的是找流浪猫的吗？确定不是去削人？韩吉冒着冷汗心想着。

艾伦呆愣地坐在病床上，目无焦距地望着墙壁。明明不该是这样的，他明明可以避开的，但身体却不由自主地想凑近他。结果还是跟他碰上了，以他的能力不久就会……

“在懊悔吗？”冷厉的声音响起，艾伦猛地转头看向窗户。一袭黑影从窗户翻身而下，他动作敏捷利落，没有发出很大的响动。意料之外，艾伦只是稍稍惊讶并没有过多表情。利威尔脚下的皮鞋踩着地板吱吱作响，他大步走到床边的椅子翘腿坐下。

“知道您迟早会发现我，只是没想到这么快。”艾伦微微垂首闷声道。

利威尔蹙眉冷声说：“抬起头来，看着我。”

“算了吧。这么脏您不会想看的。还是别……额。”修长的手捏起他尖细的下巴，力道强硬，不容拒绝。被迫抬起的脸面容瘦削，下颚还有细小的胡茬。一只眼被厚厚的绷带缠绕，另一只眼在黑夜中泛着耀眼的银光。他的手顺着他凹陷的侧脸抚去，然后摸上白色的绷带，他没敢继续感受指腹空洞的触感，忽而滑下手臂。

艾伦凝视着利威尔因暴怒瞪大的眼，而后默默撇过头去。

“你怎么搞成这副鬼样子？”利威尔声音居然有点颤抖。白天在街上遇到艾伦，光是看到断肢他就难受到无法呼吸。因为艾伦故意的躲闪，才仅仅只是让他窥到了额头的一点白布。但他没想到，在这之下还暗藏着另一个伤痛。

“这是必要的伪装，兵长。”艾伦清冷的嗓音在寂静的房间里显得异常清晰，近乎冰冷地阐述无情事实。

太狠了，也太强了。

利威尔几乎快无法承受他的成长速度了。那个一看到他就慌张奔过来朗声向他敬礼问好的少年恍若昨日，而今日就已换了副沉稳的模样。艾伦一直大步向前，他可能要赶不上他了。迟早有一天，利威尔也只能踏着他的脚印前进。

利威尔眯着眼，启唇道：“嘛……既然如此，那也是无可避免的。”

一时相对无言。艾伦眼睫轻颤，朦胧的月光洒在他单薄的身体上，显得孤独又脆弱。光亮突然消失，随之而来的是紧紧的怀抱。利威尔下巴抵在他的额头，坚实的肩膀环抱着他。

太温暖了。是人体的温暖，而不是被烧灼到极致的麻木。

就像那时一样。

实验一如既往进行着，只不过韩吉中途离开，仅有利威尔兵长在场。他的身体已从巨人的后颈显露，氤氲的蒸汽源源不断地滚出。他还有意识，但他累得只想趴着，艾伦几近疯魔地贪恋巨人滚烫的温度，迟迟不肯剥离。

“喂艾伦，屁股露出来了。”利威尔用立体机动装置飞到巨人后颈处。  
艾伦抬起侧脸对他说：“兵长，您有没有一瞬间感觉很冷啊？”

利威尔踩着巨人的肩膀居高临下地看他。“哈？你发烧了吗？你这里的温度都能烫死一头猪，还不快点出来。”

艾伦有些失魂落魄地把脸埋回去，他觉得自己病了，总会莫名其妙的感觉到凉意，不知是从何开始的，或许是在看到父亲记忆的时候，或许是在无数次深夜被噩梦惊醒的时候，或许是一个人望着大海的时候……

但是。

今后要独自前行，即使再不被理解也要前进，即使局势再窘迫也要战斗！

全都……

全都只有自……

他突然感到光裸的后背被人覆盖，伸展着的手臂也被人包裹，熟悉的气息从身后传来。两人紧紧依偎在一起。艾伦感受到利威尔俯在他颈侧留下一吻，磁性的嗓音骚弄着他的耳膜。

“笨蛋，这样总不冷了吧。”

艾伦瞪大双眼，焦急地说：“兵长！太烫了！您还是放开我吧！您这样会被灼伤的！”

艾伦只感觉身后的拥抱更紧了，他听到利威尔低沉的呵斥：“闭嘴，知道烫还不赶紧滚出来。”他身体一轻，利威尔搂着艾伦的腰抬起他的身体，而后迅速用刀刃将他与巨人分离。艾伦目不转睛地盯着利威尔被烫得通红的皮肤，眼眶酸涩，嘴角却止不住地上扬。

真丑。

利威尔心想。

“臭小鬼，麻烦死了。”

也许并不只有自己。

艾伦的手握住利威尔的手腕，银色的独眸坚定地看着他，对他说：“兵长，我已经不再感到寒冷了。请您放心。”利威尔转手与他十指相扣，扶着他的侧脸，轻吻在绷带上而后向下，两唇亲密相接，交缠热吻。

既然利威尔已经跟不上艾伦的脚步了，那就让他成为他最坚硬的后盾。

就像在你需要我的时候，不顾一切地拥抱被烈火焚烧的你。

就像被鄂之巨人偷袭时那样，时刻削灭你后方所有的敌人。


End file.
